Timeline
This timeline is Of the more recents events in the Old Republic closing in on the Treaty of Coruscant *347 BTC **Sindrona Diath becomes Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. **Princess Galia of Iziz weds the Beast Lord Oron Kira. **Jedi Knight Andur Sunrider is killed during a robbery attempt. **The Beast Wars end, but the Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Iziz. **Queen Amanoa of Onderon dies. **The Talaani Shipyards are established on Tallaan. **Jedi Padawan Nomi Sunrider becomes a Jedi Knight. **Satal|Satal and Aleema Keto discover ancient secrets of the Sith on their homeworld of Empress Teta and form the Krath, a dark side cult based on Sith teachings. *3,998 BBY **The Freedon Nadd Uprising occurs on Onderon. **Dark Jedi Warb Null is killed by Ulic Qel-Droma. **King Ommin of Onderon dies. **The Tomb of Freedon Nadd is relocated to Dxun. *3,997 BBY **Krath leaders Satal and Aleema Keto overthrow the Tetan government, and institute themselves as the Emperor and Empress of the Tetan star system. **The Krath Holy Crusade begins with the Battle of Basilisk. **The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Indomitable, engage the Republic and the Basiliskans. **Jedi Knights Ulic Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider fight for the Republic at the First Battle of Empress Teta. **Jedi Master Arca Jeth dies at the Battle of Deneba while saving his apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma. **After the Second Battle of Empress Teta, Ulic Qel-Droma defects to the Krath. **Former Jedi Exar Kun is crowned the new Dark Lord of the Sith. **Ulic Qel-Droma becomes the apprentice of Exar Kun. *3,996 BBY **At the Battle of Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. **After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason. **Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate. **Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side. **Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin IV by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. **Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. **Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. *3,995 BBY **The Great Hunt is started by the Jedi to exterminate the terentateks. **According to some historians and points-of-view, the Mandalorian Wars begin. *3,994 BBY **Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin IV. *3,993 BBY **The Great Hunt ends. *3,986 BBY **Conclave on Exis Station. **Ulic Qel-Droma dies on Rhen Var. *3,985 BBY **The Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act facilitates the restoration of the galaxy by allowing galactic corporations to invest in the Republic's infrastructure. *3,976 BBY **The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, begin to conquer worlds in the Outer Rim. **Brianna and Mical are born. **Visas Marr is born on Katarr. *3,974 BBY **Mira is born. *3,973 BBY **Battle of Cathar. *3,970 BBY **Beginning of the Kanz Disorders. *3,965 BBY **The Mandalorians begin to infringe on Republic territory. **The Republic engages the Mandalorians in small proxy skirmishes along the Outer Rim, but the Jedi Council forbids involvement by the Jedi until the problem has been assessed.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *3,964 BBY **The Mandalorians stage a massive invasion of Republic Space, formally beginning the Mandalorian Wars. **Battle of Flashpoint Station.The Taris Holofeed: Prime Edition **First Battle of Suurja. **Second Battle of Suurja. **Third Battle of Suurja. **Fourth Battle of Suurja. **Padawan Massacre of Taris.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1 **Battle of Vanquo.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2 *3,963 BBY **The First Battle of Taris marking the beginning of the Siege of Taris.The Taris Holofeed: Special ProclamationStar Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition **First Battle of Onderon. **Battle of Serroco.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3 **Revan and Malak discover the genocidal acts of the Mandalorians that occurred during the Battle of Cathar ten years prior.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3 **In response, Revan and Malak defy the Jedi Council and lead a large faction of Jedi Crusaders, including the Jedi Exile, to war as "Revanchists". **Battle of Omonoth.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3 **Battle of Myrkr.Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092 **Battle of Jebble.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4 **The Bombardment of Coruscant by a Mandalorian terror plot results in the destruction of the Draay Estate as well as the deaths of the Draay family and many Jedi.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4 **First Battle of Iridonia. **The Second Battle of Iridonia results in the liberation of the planet. In return, many Iridonians join the war on the side of the Republic. **The Mandalorians nearly devastate planet Duro, forcing the Duros to evacuate and relocate. *3,962 BBY **Eres III is nearly destroyed by Mandalorian hands, while at the same time the Xoxin plains are intentionally set on fire and continue to burn, even twelve years later. *3,961 BBY **The Exchange is driven off Taris for a time, thanks to Revan's intervention. **Juhani is freed from slavery. **Revan and Malak discover Star Maps on Kashyyyk and Korriban. **Revan travels to Malachor V and discovers the Trayus Academy. **Brejik takes command of the Black Vulkar gang on Taris. **Cassus Fett becomes the most wanted man in the galaxy. *3,960 BBY **Mandalore the Ultimate is killed by Revan at the Battle of Malachor V. **The Mandalorian Wars end. **The Jedi Exile, who was serving as a general, loses all connection to the Force, returns to the Jedi Council, and is exiled from the Order for her crimes. **Revan and Malak disappear into unknown space with a third of the Republic fleet. *3,959 BBY **The Jedi Civil War begins. **Revan and Malak declare themselves Sith and invade the Republic. **Battle of Foerost. **Bombing of Telos IV. *3,958 BBY **Griff Vao leaves Taris with Lena, abandoning his young sister, Mission. *3,957 BBY **Revan is captured onboard his flagship, after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi, who use the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him. *3,956 BBY **Battle of Taris which results with most of the planet destroyed. **Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine. **Attack on Dantooine. **At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge. **End of the Jedi Civil War. **The Sith Civil War begins. *3,955 BBY **Revan disappears into the Unknown Regions. **Sith Lords, formerly loyal to Darth Revan and Malak, begin breaking the Sith Empire into smaller domains, declaring themselves sovereign warlords. **First Jedi Purge begins. **Supreme Chancellor Cressa starts the Telosian Restoration Project, for which Aratech launches the G0-T0 droid series.The New Essential Guide to Droids *3,954 BBY **Sith assassins, under orders from Darth Sion, begin a widespread assassination campaign against the Jedi, who soon are all but wiped out. **The remnants of the Sith Empire are mostly unified by Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus. *3,952 BBY **The Conclave on Katarr is called to discuss the future of the Jedi Order. **The Sith Lord Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed on the life on Katarr, destroying all life on the planet, (except for the Miraluka Visas Marr), and virtually wipes out the Jedi Order. *3,951 BBY **Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore the Preserver, reunites the Mandalorian clans and aids in the fight against the remnants of the Sith Empire. **The Czerka Corporation, through not entirely legal means, attempts to take control over the Telosian Restoration Project. **The Exile is discovered aboard the Ebon Hawk by Kreia. **First Battle of Dantooine. **First Battle of Onderon. **Second Battle of Onderon. **Battle of Telos IV. **The Exile reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, who have spent the last five years assassinating Jedi. **Destruction of Malachor V. **First Jedi Purge ends. **End of the Old Sith Wars. **The Exile departs to the Unknown Regions to find Revan.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *3,946 BBY **Sixteen worlds ruled by G0-T0 droids secede from the Galactic Republic to form the independent territory of 400100500260026. **The Republic, under the directive of Supreme Chancellor Cressa, retakes 400100500260026. *c. 3,900 BBY **The planet Naboo is colonized by settlers from Grizmallt. *3,681 BBY **The Great War begins. *3,670 BBY **End of the Kanz Disorders. **The Jedi free the Lorrdians from Argazdan control. *3,661 BBY **A Mandalorian army materializes in alliance with the Sith and blockades the Republic's most critical trade route. *3,660 BBY **Succeeding where the Jedi have failed, a smuggler convoy breaks the Mandalorian blockade and restores the Republic's trade route. *c. 3,653 BBY **The Great War ends with the Sacking of Coruscant. **Treaty of Coruscant signed. **Cold War begins *3,519 BBY **An expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is made.